Hannoukka
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Félicity ne fête pas Noel, mais Hanoukka, Oliver lui réserve une bien belle surprise. OS Très court mais j'avais envie, on parle souvent de Noel, mais jamais de Hanoukka


**Un tout petit OS qui parle de Hanoukka, il y en a souvent sur Noël mais pas sur Hanoukka, du coup j'ai voulu essayé, alors je suis désolée si je ne décris pas vraiment mais je ne connais pas grand chose à cette célébration du coup j'ai préféré ne pas trop détailler pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Félicity**_

On est dans cette boutique depuis près d'une heure et je ne trouve rien, absolument rien qui puisse plaire à Oliver... Je veux lui trouver le cadeau parfait pour notre premier Noël ensemble. Théa m'accompagne et je dois dire qu'une virée entre filles ça fait du bien. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas fait et Théa aussi. Je me suis acheté des chaussures et du maquillage et là je cherche quelque chose pour Oliver... Mais je ne trouve rien... J'ai voulu lui payer une montre au début, mais Oliver a celle de son père et je sais qu'il l'aime beaucoup, du coup je ne veux pas lui en offrir une autre. Ensuite j'ai pensé à une chemise... Mais non c'est trop classique... Des gants de moto ? Pourquoi faire, avec sa tenue de Arrow il en a toute une collection... Je veux marquer le coup...

 _\- Félicity je t'adore mais je commence à être crevée..._

 _\- Oui oui, Théa, je finis de regarder et on y va._

Elle s'approche de moi et me prend par les épaules, je me retrouve nez à nez avec elle.

 _\- Oliver t'aime, peu importe ce que tu vas lui offrir, il va adorer. Et puis en plus, il sait que tu ne fêtes pas Noël, il ne t'en voudra pas s'il tu ne lui offre rien._

Je lui souris et m'éloigne un peu, je regarde les blousons mais pareil, je ne trouve pas ça génial pour notre premier Noël...

 _\- Théa, depuis son retour de Lian Yu, il n'a pas eu un seul vrai Noël et je sais qu'il adore cette fête. La première année, il a été battu par Malcolm, la seconde année Slade a mis la pagaille dans sa vie... Et la troisième il a été battu par Ra's... Cette fois, je veux que ce soit parfait._

Elle me sourit et me prend le bras.

 _\- Bon, alors on fait un deal, on rentre maintenant et j'essaye de tirer les vers du nez de mon frère pour savoir ce qu'il veut, ça te va ?_

Je souris et accepte sans hésiter, on prend nos paquet et on quitte le centre commercial.

Je suis rentrée, Oliver m'attends dans la cuisine, je vais vers lui et passe mes bras autour de lui afin de réclamer un baiser, il passe ses bras autour de moi et m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Alors cette journée ?_

 _\- Super, j'ai fait quelques petites folies._

 _\- Tu peux te le permettre._

Je souris, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d'être riche. Je range mes paquets rapidement avant de retourner vers lui, je peux lui demander après tout ce qu'il veut.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

Il se tourne vers moi après avoir installé notre repas sur la table.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te ferait plaisir à Noël ? J'ai regardé ce qu'il pourrait te plaire, mais je n'ai rien trouvé._

Il s'approche et m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue.

 _\- Je te le dirais... D'ici quelques jours._

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Sois patiente, je te le dirais, promis._

Je fronce un peu les sourcils quand on passe à table, je n'aime pas quand il me laisse dans le flou comme ça...

Le lendemain, je me réveille doucement, je m'étire et suis surprise de ne pas sentir Oliver près de moi, il reste toujours à mes côtés le matin, à attendre que je me réveille. Je me redresse doucement quand je vois la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrir. Il est là, devant moi, tenant un plateau dans les mains, il s'approche et me sourit, pose le plateau à côté de moi et me rejoins sur le lit. Je vois quatre roses blanches posées sur le plateau.

 _\- Une pour chaque année depuis que je t'ai rencontré._

Il m'embrasse tendrement sur mon épaule, je souris et me tourne afin de l'embrasser vraiment.

 _\- C'est en quel honneur ?_

Il éclate de rire, je ne comprends pas.

 _\- Tu es sérieuse ? Félicity, c'est le premier jour de Hanouka aujourd'hui._

Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas possible, j'ai oublié ? Je regarde mon portable, mon calendrier et en effet c'est le premier jour aujourd'hui. J'ai complètement été dépassé avec le boulot ces derniers temps.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?_

Il me sourit et me tend mon toast, j'adore quand il fait ça.

 _\- Ce petit déjeuner et ces roses sont ton premier cadeau, tu en auras un chaque jour durant les sept prochains jours._

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, jamais personne n'a fait ce qu'il fait pour moi, pas une seule fois. Il s'approche et essuie doucement une larme qui a coulé malgré moi.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Je me sens nulle... Tu me prévois tout ça et moi je n'ai même pas une seule idée de ce que je pourrais t'offrir..._

Il sourit, pousse le plateau un peu et me serre contre lui.

 _\- Je te le dirais une fois tout fini, je te le promets, laisse-moi profiter de cette semaine... Ok ?_

Je lui souris et hoche la tête, on finit par prendre notre petit déjeuner au lit, tout les deux.

Les jours suivant ont été parfait, j'ai eu une boite de me chocolats préférés, ce n'est pas raisonnable mais je les ai déjà tous mangé, le troisième jour Oliver m'a offert une veste en cuir, je l'avais vu en boutique mais quand j'ai voulu retourner l'acheter ils n'en avaient plus, je me suis résignée et quand Oliver me l'a offerte je lui ai littéralement sauté dans les bras. Ensuite j'ai eu une journée au SPA pour moi toute seule, j'étais aux anges, une journée de détente, toute seule, même si j'aurais aimé qu'il vienne avec moi ce jour là, une journée à se détendre entre couple, ça aurait été génial. Après ça, j'ai reçu un bracelet, en or blanc, en forme de flèche, les deux embouts se rejoignant, je l'adore, ça fait trois jours et je ne l'ai pas quitté une seule seconde, je l'aime ce bracelet. Le lendemain, il m'a offert une nuisette super sexy, je l'ai mise juste après ça, quand il m'a vu dedans ça n'a pas pris longtemps avant qu'il ne m saute dessus et me l'enlève et qu'on finisse au lit tout les deux. Je l'aime, c'est fou ce que je l'aime cet homme, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je l'aime lui, jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un autant que j'aime Oliver.

Hier soir il m'a offert un dîner aux chandelles en tête à tête, juste lui et moi dans notre appartement, c'était parfait, ça nous a rappelé notre dernière soirée à Ivy Town, je ne regrette pas que l'on soit revenus, et je sais que lui non plus, c'est ici chez nous.

Là j'attends, son dernier cadeau, je me demande ce que c'est, j'ai tout ce dont je rêvais depuis sept jours, tout est parfait, même si tout l'était déjà avant et que ça le sera encore après. Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans le parc, je me demande pourquoi, je le vois arriver, il sourit, il est beau, parfait, comme toujours. Je le rejoins, il passe ses bras autour de moi et m'embrasse tendrement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait ici, tout ce que je sais, c'est que quoi qu'il m'offre, je serais heureuse.

Il me prends la main doucement et la serre.

 _\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, je souris et reste sans rien dire.

 _\- Je sais que toi et moi ça a très mal commencé, je me protégeais et essayais de te protéger, et sans que je m'en rende compte tu as pris la place la plus importante dans mon cœur et dans ma vie. Quand on est revenu, tu te souviens que j'hésitais ?_

Je hoche la tête doucement.

 _\- Ce qui me faisait le plus peur... C'est de ne pas pouvoir être aussi heureux si on revivait tout ça, mais j'avais tort, je suis heureux, tant que je suis avec toi. Tu es indispensable à mon bonheur, et je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de le rester jusqu'à ce que mon cœur cesse de battre..._

Il sort quelque chose de sa poche, est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois, il lève ma main et me passe une bague au doigt, j'ai des larmes pleins les yeux, quand je les ferme un bref instant, elles coulent sur mes joues, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

 _\- Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais pour Noël, et bien c'est ce que je souhaite plus que tout... Félicity, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?_

Je lui saute au cou, passe mes bras autour de lui et l'embrasse tendrement, il me serre contre lui et me serre encore plus fort, on reste ainsi un long moment, nous embrassant, mes bras autour de son cou et les siens autour de moi. On finit par se séparer. Mes pieds ont quittés le sol depuis un moment, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me repose.

 _\- Je t'aime, et bien sur que je vais t'épouser. Je t'aime tellement._

Il me sourit et m'embrasse de nouveau en me faisant tourner autour de lui. Je pense que je n'ai jamais eu de plus beau cadeau, on reste ainsi un long moment, l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser, à se serrer, il y a des témoins mais on s'en fiche lui comme moi, on est juste tout les deux, on va se marier, je suis tellement heureuse.

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A vos claviers pour les reviews !**


End file.
